End Of Journey For One
by Cullen-To-Be08
Summary: Robin Hood Dr Who fanfic. When something goes terribly wrong, Jay ends up in the woods and is soon confronted by the Sheriff and Gisburne ...... Plz read and review. 1st fanfic !


**Chapter 1 - Lost in Time**

The sound of the Sheriff's cry could be heard throughout the castle.

"What?!" The Sheriff squeaked

Gisborne took another deep breath. Sick and tired of admitting his loss to Locksley, he sighed again.

"Hood and his men ambushed us."

The Sheriff immediately stood up and smacked his hand on the table which also surprised Gisborne.

"No excuses Gisborne!" yelled the Sheriff. "I want Hood captured alive so I can see his smug face myself when I kill him!"

Gisborne sighed. "Yes m'lord."

"Go!!!!!!" The Sheriff shouted.

Gisborne quickly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room.

The engines of the TARDIS are heard. Suddenly Jay bumped into the wall and fell against the TARDIS as the TARDIS tips over.

"Ow!!!!" she shouted exaggerating. "What's wrong with her?"

The Doctor held onto the TARDIS tight as Rose did the same onto the chair.

"I don't know!" he shouted.

Jay sighed. _Well you better find out bloody soon. I wonder how many bruises I've g_ot. She thought.

Suddenly there is a bang and sparks flew everywhere hitting all three of them. The Doctor and Rose fell to the floor unconscious whilst Jay is flown out of the TARDIS doors, into the unknown.

Later on. Jay wakes up finding herself in a new strange surrounding, the forest. Confused she stood up and notices that she's wearing a woman's tunic and a few weapons including a Saracen bow, sword and two daggers. _Strange._

"What?"

She felt for the arrows around her back and pulled out the sword half way. She whistled.

"Whoa."

She slid it back in and searched the space it front of her.

"Where am I?" she questioned herself. "And when?"

"Well, well, well. Who's this?" asked the voice.

Jay spun around finding the Sheriff and Gisborne on horses with about 20 soldiers behind them. She smiled to herself. _Great, just great._

The Sheriff inspected her. "Another member of Hood's gang?"

Jay gives a puzzled look. "Robin Hood?" She starts talking to herself. "That must mean I'm in the time area of 1192. Great"

The Sheriff looked at Gisborne and he took over the conversation.

"Where's Robin Hood?"

"Don't know who you're on about my friend. Doesn't have a hood by any chance does he?"

She smiled and Gisborne gets frustrated.

"Oh I think you do."

There's a great silence. The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Bored now. Cease her!"

Jay looked at the Sheriff.

"What?!"

She looked back and saw the whole parade running towards. Not thinking she ran but soon reached the top of a river. Dead end. Sheriff, Gisborne and the soldiers were soon behind her waiting. Gisborne smiled.

"Bring her!"

About 5 soldiers headed towards her, swords drawn. Jay looked up into the sky.

"Why me? Why has it always got to be me? I'll kill the Doctor when I find him!

The Sheriff whispered into Gisborne's ear.

"Talks to herself a bit don't she? Reminds me of Hood."

He laughed and Gisburne rolled his eyes, suddenly Jay pulled out her Saracen sword. The Sheriff stopped laughing and gasped. Gisburne also notices.

"Wait a minute ..."

The Sheriff cut in. "Hasn't Hood got one of those?"

"Yes Sheriff."

"And it's Saracen." The Sheriff whispered.

Gisburne looked at him and nodded. Suddenly they are interrupted by a high pitched whistle.

"Hey if you two don't mind I'd like to go. You know? So if you've quite finished."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and faced forward towards Jay really annoyed.

"Same bloody remarks. Get her!"

It's not long before Jay's and another 5 swords clashed together. Then the fight began. Jay managed to punch 2 soldiers out before they even touched her. Next she dodged the blows of the third plunging him to the ground. The last two were harder than she anticipated, they both worked together and patterned. It took her at least a minute to solve out the weaknesses. When one ran for her she somersaulted over and whacked him on the head, then collapsing onto the ground. The last soldier saw this and charged at her not thinking at all. Suddenly he stopped when she pointed the tip of her sword at his neck. She knocked the sword out of his hand, grabbed the collar of his clothes and pulled him right into her face. She whispered into his ear.

"At little bit of advice ... I'm not the right girl to mess with."

And with that she kneed him in the stomach, letting drop to the ground in pain. She turned around and smiled back at the Gisburne and Sheriff. The Sheriff started to talk.

"You can always come willingly?" He smiled evilly.

"ME? A coward? Sorry your blood doesn't run through my veins." _Oh wait a minute, history. Well at least I hope I'm not. Ughhhh!_

The Sheriff got angry. Jay grinned back and winked testing his patience.

"All of you forward!!"

Gisburne interrupted him.

"I thought you didn't want her killed?"

"I don't care Gisburne! That was then. This is now! Get that through that thick skull of yours!!"

Gisburne ignored the Sheriff's last comments and watched. Jay is soon blocked from an escape. She looked over the cliff and saw the rocks at the bottom. She lifted her head and shouted back at the Sheriff.

"You've left me no choice Sheriff!!"

The Sheriff smiled proudly at Gisburne.

"See. What did I tell you Gisburne? I always get my way."

Gisburne smiled to himself. _Yeah. In your head._

Jay suddenly withdrew her bow and sets an arrow. _Let's just hope I've still got it in me after all this time._ The Sheriff smile faded dramatically.

"Attack! Attack now!!!"

Jay pulled back the string and released the arrow, hitting the soldier in the arm not willing to kill him. The soldier falls in pain. Suddenly more arrows whizzed through the air making a line before Jay protecting her. The Sheriff searched around annoyed.

"What?!"

Robin appeared in the trees. Gisburne recognised him first.

"Hood!"

Robin smiled at them and stops walking.

"Ah! Morning! Sorry about that I was having some target practice. It was going quite well too, well until it was ruined by the sight of a familiar beast. Luckily for him I missed."

Robin grinned at Gisburne but Gisburne scowled at him.

"Tell me, why are you attacking such a beautiful, innocent looking lady? Don't you have any manners?"

He looked at Jay.

"And they call me an outlaw." He smiled at her.

Gisburne interrupted them.

"This is nothing to do with you Hood."

"Aww, Gisburne." He looked at the 5 unconscious soldiers on the floor. "A young lady did this to your 5 men?" He looked at Jay again. "Just can't get the staff these days." Robin smiled again at her and this time she smiled back.

Gisburne was really annoyed now. He will not let Hood and this new girl humiliate him. Guy talked for the first time.

"Well its like they say ..."

He jumped off his horse.

"IF you want something done." He drew his sword. " You might as well do it your self."

Jay accepted the offer and placed her bow down quite amused. She looked into his eyes sensing all the anger and hatred in there.

"Since when does that ever occur to you?"

She smiled at him but with that their swords clashed almost knocking her back. _I'll regret that now. Why can't I learn when to keep my trap shut?_ She came back to the present and immediately dodged a deadly blow.


End file.
